


Top Model

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eventual Smut, M/M, makeup artist Ravi, model hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When surrounded by beautiful and perfect people day in day out, Wonshik thought he'd become immune to the glamour of it all. But Hongbin was definitely something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Model

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Devil Wears Prada and decided Hongbin should be a model and Wonshik his makeup artist and this thing happened. Honestly this is just a very long set up fic so I can write rabin porn with Hongbin as a beautiful narcissistic devil. So... here you are.

“We need to be out in five minutes, can you hurry it up Wonshik?”

The shrill tone of the director standing squarely beside him had Wonshik grinding his teeth. _Sure, he could hurry it up if she wanted her model walking with wonky eyeliner and bare lips_ , Wonshik thought bitterly, but as usual he just nodded politely and sped up his blending. After all, he’d heard it every day. He should probably be used to it by now. 

But that didn’t stop him creating fantasies about the various ways he could murder the stream of unreasonable and loud managers surrounding him with only a makeup brush and eyelash curler. It was surprisingly calming.

The director barked at him again and Wonshik could feel the veins in his forehead pulsing. It was a miracle he hadn’t burst a blood vessel yet. With a flourish he set the makeup and spun the tired model in her chair to face the impatient woman beside him.

“I guess it’ll have to do,” the woman sighed while rolling her eyes and hurried out of the room with her model (slave) in tow, and Wonshik let out a groan of relief.

“She’s a piece of work.”

Hakyeon appeared beside him, looking about as tired as Wonshik felt and gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

“Tell me about it,” Wonshik sighed and leant heavily against the chair, “but at least that was the last one, I don’t think I’d have been able to last much longer.”

Hakyeon nodded, “neither. She stood over and watched me for ages, just picking apart my technique. I’d like to see her try, and judging by her fucked up eyebrows I don’t give her much hope.”

“You get bitchy when you’re tired.”

Hakyeon gave him a weary grin before mumbling something about a broken compact before sauntering away, leaving Wonshik to sit tiredly in the chair.

It’d never really been Wonshik’s plan to become a make up artist, but he had a steady hand and an eye for bringing out features, so he took to the field like a duck to water. He was good at what he did, able to replicate other styles and perfect his own, and that’s what made him one of the best in their team. Directors and managers could be harsh, but he knew he was good. Otherwise they would have fired him from working high fashion shoots and runways long ago. He worked hard to be working such high class shows, and even though his work went mostly unnoticed, most of the focus on the glamorous clothes and people, he didn’t really care, he just liked painting pretty faces.

But right then he’d really had enough, his back, wrists and fingers aching and he really just wanted to sleep. His hands were covered in foundation swatches and lip colours and he knew he should go wash it off and pack up his stuff, but it was so comfortable sitting there in that chair, the dull pounding of music seeping through the door. Wonshik sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, settling into the chair.

Maybe he would just have a nap.

“Hey, you coming for drinks with us?”

Wonshik sighed and cracked an eye open. One of the other artists hovered in the doorway, a soft smile on her face as she waited for a reply. Wonshik hummed and sat up. 

Apparently he wasn’t that tired. 

He enjoyed going out with the other artists, since it was always at bars just nice enough to have all the pretty people a fashion show ensured, but just not classy enough to reject them, since they weren’t technically important. They always had fun.

He smiled softly at her and got up, “sure, just let me pack up.”

 

-

 

Despite pacing himself the night before, Wonshik’s head still pounded when he woke up to his shrill alarm. He was getting old.

He took way too long getting ready, attempting not to fall apart in the shower. By the time he was dressed he was already running extremely late for work.

Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too bad on the way to Hakyeon’s place, and he only looked mildly miffed when he got in the car.

“Sorry,” Wonshik said with a sheepish grin and Hakyeon grunted a response. Last night had obviously taken a toll on him too.

“Where’s the shoot again?”

“The central studios, apparently it’s with some of Ken’s new additions,” Hakyeon said, tapping the address into Wonshik’s GPS for him.

Wonshik wrinkled his nose, “don’t call him that, it’s so weird.”

“I guess I’m just more professional than you.”

“Professional my ass. At least call him Jaehwan in my presence. Saying Ken just makes me sick.” 

Hakyeon flapped his hand at him and settled back in his seat, blinking tiredly, “yeah yeah whatever, just drive, I need a fucking nap.”

The rest of the drive was mostly silent, save for Hakyeon’s soft snoring. 

When Wonshik had first started working on shoots he despised the early hours and long drives, because getting up at 4am to catch the light certainly did not sit well with his usual sleeping pattern. But after some time he began to appreciate it. The calm of being up before the majority of the city was nice, and the long drives gave him time to relax and prepare for the imminent stress he would face for the rest of the day. And car pooling with Hakyeon meant sometimes he’d get another hour of sleep, which was always appreciated. Since no matter how nice the calm was, sleeping was always better. 

By the time they arrived at the studios the place was already in a bustle and the two had to sneak inside in order to avoid being screeched at by virtually the entire crew. The lighting crew definitely did not appreciate lateness from anyone, especially not from someone as _unimportant_ as the makeup artist. Sometimes Wonshik really couldn’t stand their pretentious asses, no matter how devastating it was when they missed the light because, _really,_ who did they think they were, asking everyone to be up at the crack of dawn just to get some shitting morning lighting? What were artificial lights invented for anyway?

Unfortunately it seemed Jaehwan was already in the dressing rooms with his group of baby models, and he definitely did not look happy.

“You’re fucking late.”

Hakyeon simply gave him a guttural grunt before slamming his kit down on the table in a way that would give any makeup artist a heart attack. It seemed the lack of coffee in Hakyeon’s system made him forget what a bitch it was to fix broken compacts. Wonshik didn’t have quite the same aggression when it came to Jaehwan, instead opting to nod apologetically and, gently, setting up his kit.

“Have them ready in two hours,” Jaehwan snapped and whipped out his phone. Hakyeon mimicked him with a sour expression before turning to the group of foetuses huddled in the corner of the room looking like a bunch of startled sheep. 

“Who’s first?” he snapped, which only instilled even more fear on their beautiful faces. Wonshik felt sorry for them, having to deal with Hakyeon sans coffee on their first shoot. After a few moments and a hearty sigh from Hakyeon, one of them finally stepped forward. He was surprisingly cute for a model under Jaehwan’s agency, since they usually went for more haughty types, blonde hair framing his youthful face. He squeaked a little when Hakyeon impatiently turned the chair and he scuttled to sit down, sitting with his hands under his thighs. 

Wonshik turned his own chair and tried to give the group a warm smile, which apparently came out more like a grimace going by their reactions. A lanky girl stepped forward all the same and Wonshik set to work. 

 

-

 

“There you go sweetie, we’re all done,” Wonshik said to his last model with a desperately fake warmth in his voice. After one and a half hours of blending, contouring and colouring, they’d finished their work, which had to be a record of some sort for them. Once the models had been herded out of the room, the two flopped down in their chairs with a tired groan.

“Fuck I hate rookies,” Hakyeon sighed, rubbing at his temples, “they do not shut up, you’d think them being scared shitless would stop them from yapping on and on about fucking _everything_.”

Wonshik nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, “They still have hope left in them I guess. But it doesn’t take long for them to get crushed into the soulless unfeeling machines we’re used to.”

“I cannot fucking wait.”

The quiet in the room really was a relief, because rookie models _really_ did not know how to shut up. They’d all pretty much turned out to be the cocky talkative assholes he expected them to be and it was fucking tiring. Thank god older models knew when to shut their mouths.

Now they could just wait till they were called for touch ups and go home to sleep. Wonshik rested his head back on the chair and felt himself lull into a half sleep. But it was short lived when the rapid clacking of expensive shoes became audible from the hallway. Hakyeon groaned beside him when they heard him enter the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your nap grandma’s, but we’ve got a late comer,” Jaehwan said in a voice filled with pure rage.

“I said I was sorry Ken, holy shit,” a deeper voice sounded. Wonshik couldn’t really be bothered to open his eyes since the sight of another cocky child would probably give him a full blown migraine. Hakyeon could take this one.

“He’s yours Wonshik,” Hakyeon snapped almost immediately after he thought it, “you owe me for being late.”

Wonshik groaned, but accepted defeat, slowly blinking open his eyes. He couldn’t really argue against him anyway. 

The room was way too bright and it took his eyes a while to adjust before he could actually see. Lazily he turned around to take in what talkative monstrosity he would hopefully be spending as little time as possible with. 

At least that’s what he thought, until he almost fell out of his chair.

He was beautiful, and in a very different way to the beautiful people Wonshik was used to. He looked almost surreal. A warm inviting glow surrounded him and every part of his gorgeous face seemed to shine. He was nothing like any model Wonshik had seen before, who despite their beautiful exteriors seemed to hold a type of bitter aftertaste for the eyes. They were all too harsh, too cold, too terrifyingly beautiful. This man had none of that, rather a rich earthy feeling. Wonshik felt like he couldn’t breath. He looked as though he’d been moulded from star dust by heavenly angels.

And then with the smile that crept onto his perfect lips, a set of devilish wells formed in his cheeks and Wonshik choked. Literally.

“Hey, are you okay?” the beautiful man asked in his smooth baritone of a voice and it definitely did not help Wonshik clear his airways. He desperately hit his chest in an attempt to stop spluttering while also holding up a hand to indicate that he was perfectly ok.

“S-sorry,” He gasped, breathing heavily, “I’m fine.”

The man smiled again and Wonshik had to turn away because it was blinding him. He stood up red faced and busied himself gathering things. He heard the model sit in the chair behind him.

He couldn’t understand how this could happen to him, he thought he was used to beautiful people and he was definitely sure he’d left the butterflies that came with them behind. But apparently he’d been wrong. He tried to combat the fluttering in his stomach by convincing himself he definitely had a terrible personality, because someone really can’t look that good without being about as interesting as wet cardboard in other respects. But that didn’t really help him get up the nerve to actually turn around. 

He wasted as much time as possible cleaning brushes and blindly choosing foundation colours, because he really did not want to turn around to check. But there was only so much he could do before he had to accept his fate. He didn’t really have long to finish the makeup in the first place.

Slowly he turned around, bracing himself for what was to come, which was pointless since the model was smiling so brightly it made Wonshik shake. At least he’d guessed the foundation colour correctly.

“Um, can you just… close your eyes please?” He said softly, miserably failing to keep the quake out of his voice. It was like his first year all over again. 

The model obediently did so and let his face relax, he even leaned his head back for easier access. Something the other rookies had not appreciated. It was like they’d never had their makeup done before.

Wonshik began applying the base, a tremble running through his fingers with every stroke, causing it to streak. How in the hell was he going to do eyeliner if he was already fucking up the foundation.

“I’m Hongbin by the way.”

Wonshik jumped a little when he said that, creating a jutting stroke of eyeliner over his brow bone. Hongbin didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything. But that didn’t stop Wonshik from blushing profusely as he flailed to find a q-tip to clean up the mess. 

Was he supposed to reply?

“Um… I’m Wonshik,” was all he could manage, and they were back into silence.

“Nice to meet you!” Hongbin said brightly, causing Wonshik’s breath to catch once again. The proximity he had to Hongbin’s face was already impossibly overwhelming and having him talk in that rich voice of his only made it so much worse. It felt like his heart was about to punch through his ribcage.

He rushed the rest, desperately wanting to get as far away from Hongbin’s beautiful confusing face as possible. It wasn’t perfect but Wonshik was much too stressed to care, plus Hongbin carried it well no matter what.

Jaehwan came in and hurried Hongbin into hair, but not without Hongbin calling back a “I hope we can work together again soon!” first.

Wonshik certainly did not return the sentiment.

“Can I just ask what the fuck that was? I wasn’t going to say anything but even you can admit that last work you did was a piece of shit.”

Hakyeon didn’t even bother to open his eyes to lay down his usual criticism.

Wonshik scowled and rolled his eyes, “I’m tired. It wasn’t even that bad anyway.”

“Yeah ok, if streaky foundation and messy eyeliner looks good to you,” Hakyeon said, the sarcasm in his voice ripe, “You’re just lucky he had such a strong face.”

“Like you could’ve done any better.”

Hakyeon scoffed, finally opening his eyes, “well I wouldn’t have been blushing like a god damn school girl for one, so yes, I could’ve done _much_ better.”

Wonshik squawked indignantly. That was rich coming from someone who had fallen on his face the first time he’d seen Taekwoon in real life. Though Wonshik couldn’t say he hadn’t been a little starstruck as well, Hakyeon’s feelings were definitely very different.

But instead of teasing Hakyeon about Taekwoon once again, and opted for a simple, “shut up.”

Hakyeon sighed and massaged his temples, “lets just get this shit over with, I need to get back into bed asap.”

 

-

 

Unfortunately avoiding Hongbin turned out to be far from simple. The next three shoots Wonshik worked after their first meeting were all with Hongbin, either in the rookie group or alone. He’d begged Hakyeon to take him, but it seemed Hongbin had requested Wonshik. Why he’d done that was completely beyond him, especially after his second only slightly better attempt. Perhaps Hongbin was just trying to be nice and spare his feelings, but Wonshik really wished he wouldn’t, since anything would be better than having multiple heart attacks every day.

Hongbin talked a lot. Not in the deafening, conceited rookie way, but _to_ Wonshik. He asked him questions and told him about himself, and Wonshik wished he could just slap his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t have to hear that permanently deep and sensual voice say another word. Hongbin told him about his family, pet cats, daily life, and Wonshik discovered that, not surprisingly, Hongbin wasn’t actually a rookie. He’d left his previous company due to undisclosed personal reasons and was starting fresh with Ken, which in Wonshik’s opinion wasn’t much of a step up. He didn’t seem to mind having to go through all the shoots and training with the rest of the rookies, though he definitely didn’t need to and was probably just shattering everyone else’s confidence. He always spoke with such cheer in his voice it was hard not to feel happy around him. 

Wonshik hated it. Having Hongbin around made him feel uncomfortable and small, so unbelievably out of place it hurt. Hongbin was every delusion and dream Wonshik had ever had about models wrapped up in a pretty designer package. He was everything Wonshik used to be obsessed with, every fantasy perfect model he dreamt up. He hated having those feelings resurface. Those nerve wracking sensations of obsession scared him and he could feel them slowly creeping into the back of his mind again. They made him irrational and nervous and above all, they made him think he was in love. 

By the end of the week Wonshik felt completely frazzled. The already long days coupled with Hongbin’s heart stopping face really took it out of him. Getting up on friday morning was near impossible, but he didn’t want to admit that the thought of seeing Hongbin once again gave him a little burst of energy. No, the man was ruining his life and Wonshik definitely did _not_ like it. Not at all.

“Thank fuck it’s friday,” Wonshik announced as he got into Hakyeon’s car, careful not to spill any coffee on the leather seats.

“Here here,” Hakyeon agreed, taking one of the disposable cups from Wonshik, “this weeks been a bitch.”

“You’re telling me.”

Hakyeon slid Wonshik a sly smile, “Hongbin giving you a _hard time?”_

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Just saying,” Hakyeon sang the words and carefully took a sip of coffee, “you don’t choose very good pants to hide all those boners you’re popping.”

“There are no such boners you prick,” Wonshik flicked Hakyeon the finger. He was _not_ getting boners over Hongbin. At least not in public. 

Today was Wonshik’s first fashion show in a long while and it was safe to say he was less than ecstatic about it. Fashion shows meant stressed directors and designers in hoards who would give Wonshik a once over before dismissing him as a person, since did anyone really count if they weren’t wearing thousand dollar shoes? Wonshik’s shoes cost $100, already an outrageous amount in his eyes, but it didn’t hurt to wear something with at least some sort of label when working in that industry. They may have been two seasons out of date and hold none of their former shine, but it was better than nothing. They were good shoes after all.

It didn’t take long for them to set up and the assistants and technical crew to surround them in a wild bustle of stress and more stress. Clothes racks were wheeled in and crammed the already tight backstage. Wonshik found it all a little ridiculous, how intent everyone was on making the show perfect, as though it was Paris fashion week, but who was he to criticise when he was a cog in the whole works. Hakyeon looked about as amused as Wonshik felt.

Ken was quick to arrive with his herd of models and sure enough there he was, the terroriser of Wonshik’s life, dimply grin and all. Hongbin sauntered in ahead of the heard, all of who looked like they were beginning to wilt (much to Hakyeon’s delight).

“Hey Wonshik!” He called happily and saddled up beside him. Wonshik returned a meek greeting and tried to shuffle to the side so Hongbin’s arm would stop touching his like a live wire. It was all in vain when Hongbin leant closer and shot him a sweet smile, setting off Wonshik’s hundredth heart attack of the week.

“You excited?” Hakyeon asked.

“Of course, I love shows, they’re so glamorous,” he looked at Wonshik as he said it, only giving Hakyeon a polite glance, “what pretty colours are going to be on my face today?”

Wonshik shuffled again, “oh um, not a lot really. Just… beige and brown…” he gestured to his tiny pallet of colours lay on the table.

“How inspired,” Hongbin said, voice dripping with sarcasm and gave Wonshik a wink, which he wasn’t sure how to interpret, before sliding into the seat.

After the week of making Hongbin up, Wonshik had started to control his shakiness, only fucking the eyeliner up once this time. But that didn’t mean he’d stopped feeling the jitters and heart pounding that attacked him whenever Hongbin was around.

The end result of his fairly plain styling was actually pretty good, almost at his usual non-shaky standard and he was glad to send Hongbin off to continue with the rest of the hoard. Thankfully Hongbin didn’t hang around and he got to work in relative peace, making up the now quiet rookies and more experienced lifeless models without the constant anxiety which Hongbin triggered. 

The work never stopped at fashion shows, since models were constantly flitting off and on, needing touch ups or style changes so there was hardly a break. Wonshik was trapped in the smokey backstage with his chair constantly turned to welcome in another half undressed model, his hands moving automatically to powder, line and set and they were off again, half of their new outfit already on. He saw Hongbin again, but thankfully only very briefly to touch up his lips, other than that he was constantly changing or on the runway.

By the intermission his back ached and eyes drooped with exhaustion. 

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Wonshik mumbled to Hakyeon before grabbing his coat and heading out the back door to the dumpsters. He didn’t smoke often, but sometimes the stress of shows got too much and he needed just a hit to sooth this nerves. 

It was cold outside and Wonshik bundled his coat around him as he lit the cigarette, taking a long drag with a content sigh. The heavy doors blocked out most of the obnoxious music and chattering that had filled Wonshik's ears for the past hour. Another shuddery drag and Wonshik slumped back on the wall. He didn’t take much notice when the doors opened and someone came out.

“I thought I’d find you out here,” an unmistakable voice sounded beside Wonshik. Hongbin smirked and leant against the wall opposite him. He looked so out of place in the dirty alley next with his perfectly styled hair and shiny suit, Wonshik worried whether the material would mark from the grimy wall. Hongbin didn’t seem to care at all. Wonshik on the other hand thought he looked right at home next to the trash.

“Mind if I bum one?” he asked gesturing to the pack in Wonshik’s shirt pocket.

“Oh um, sure,” he fished one out and held it out for him. Hongbin delicately plucked it from Wonshik’s hand, holding it close to his darkly stained lips. He looked at Wonshik expectantly.

“Oh sorry, here,” Wonshik fumbled for his lighter and stepped closer to Hongbin. His hands shook a little when he flicked on the flame, nervous by how close Hongbin was moving, and how he looked up at him with a tiny smirk playing on his lips as he bent down to light the cigarette. There was something a little darker pooling in his eyes, something which sent Wonshik’s heart racing faster than usual.

“Thanks,” Hongbin pulled back and blew out a clean stream of smoke. He looked wonderful.

“Are you allowed to be out here?”

Hongbin chuckled softly and leant back against the wall. For some reason Wonshik couldn’t step back and instead he moved closer, leaning on the wall beside Hongbin. He looked over with a grin.

“Probably not,” he stretched out his arms, “definitely not in this suit. But I need to get away from all the hassle sometimes, all those rookies are tiring.”

“Still following you around I see.”

“Like little sheep, but what can you do. I used to be like that too,” he said with a chuckle before eyeing Wonshik up in way that felt almost predatory, “doesn’t take very long for them to break. Sanghyuk’s okay though, I think Ken’s taken quite a shine to him.” 

There was something a little sad under his joking tone. It felt very different to his usual cheery smile. 

Suddenly he reached a hand out to touch the sleeve of Wonshik’s coat, “is this Armani?”

Wonshik couldn’t keep back his laugh, “H&M actually.”

Hongbin looked baffled for a second before breaking out in a dimply grin, his fingers still grazing the fabric.

“I guess I don’t have much of an eye do I? Looks great either way.”

The compliment had Wonshik’s breath catching and he blushed a little. It was such a strange thing to hear from someone he never saw in anything without a designer label. Hongbin always looked flawless and expensive, and there he was complimenting someone on his H&M coat he got on sale three winters ago.

Hongbin always acted so strangely towards him and Wonshik would almost call it flirty if he didn’t know better. At least he thought he knew better. In general Hongbin had always just been overly friendly towards him, but right then he exuded sexual prowess. But maybe it was just his expensive suit, and cigarette hanging from his lips talking. Wonshik had never felt more attracted to him and it made him tense. 

And it certainly wasn’t helped when Hongbin moved closer and said, “You’re cute, you know.”

Wonshik gurgled, “I… I am?”

“Yeah,” he replied absently, “you like me don’t you?”

The question made Wonshik choke. He hadn’t expected _that_. Hongbin smirked again at Wonshik’s flustered state and grazed his finger tips up along the side of his neck, sending shivers down Wonshik’s spine. The touch felt so surreal he was almost sure he was dreaming.

“I make you nervous,” Hongbin tilted his head to blink slowly up at Wonshik. He was so close Wonshik could smell the heady scent of musky cologne and hairspray. Wonshik gulped.

The curl of Hongbin’s lips softened just slightly as he looked into Wonshik’s eyes, his gaze no less piercing. It was like he could smell Wonshik’s excitement. He leaned forward ever so slightly and his warm smokey breath washed over Wonshik’s lips, just the ghost of what he would taste like.

“You’re really cute,” was all Hongbin whispered before he swiftly pressed Wonshik against the wall with his kiss. 

There was nothing chaste about it, Hongbin kissing him open mouthed and dirty, kissing to steal his breath. And steal his breath he did. Wonshik could barely register what was happening with the lack of oxygen in his system, mixed with a cocktail of emotions which crashed over him like a tsunami. He could barely kiss back. His mouth hung open in shock, only the smallest of movements in an attempt to make sense of what was happening. Hongbin crushed his lips against Wonshik’s all the same, dominating the kiss. 

When his tongue flicked out to graze Wonshik’s lips, he gave an involuntary groan, knees feeling weak. The wet slide of Hongbin’s lips over his own was so intense and lustful Wonshik couldn’t keep his mind straight anymore. All he knew was that he wanted more, so much more, so he pressed forward, kissing Hongbin back fervently.

But almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Hongbin’s weight suddenly lifted from Wonshik’s front, leaving him to slump panting against the grimy wall. He looked up to see Hongbin take a last drag from his cigarette before grinding out the butt with his $800 shoes, not a single hair out of place. He looked back at Wonshik with an infuriating smirk. 

“I’ve got to go get changed,” he said simply, and stepped towards the door, turning back to add lightly, “see you around.”

With that he was through the door, closing it behind him, and Wonshik was alone in the alley again, like nothing had happened. Vaguely he noticed his own cigarette laying on the ground beside his foot where he’d dropped it. He felt absolutely dishevelled, his clothes and hair in a state of disarray. And he desperately tried to understand what on earth had just happened.

 

-

 

“ _No,_ ” Hakyeon gasped over his steaming latte, “You’re lying to me right now, right?”

Wonshik groaned and dropped his head into his hands, “I wish I was.”

“No way, I’m calling bullshit. No offence but really?  _Hongbin_? You’re dreaming.”

“Stop being an ass.”

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell Hakyeon. But Wonshik didn’t really know where else to turn. Going the rest of the show bordering pure panic every time he’d gotten even a hint of Hongbin in his sight had been truly distressing, especially when he seemed completely calm about the situation.

Perhaps he had dreamt it.

“It was wild and terrifying and-  _can you stop looking at me like that?”_  Wonshik hissed the last part, since the highly sceptical face Hakyeon was making was no help at all.

“I’m sorry it’s just highly unbelievable!” Hakyeon held up his hands, “But seriously, how are you alive right now if what you’re telling me is true? You practically choke on your own saliva every time you see him normally.”

“I… I was very surprised and he was just looking at me like… like I was a piece of meat. I think I blacked out a little bit.”

When he heard that Hakyeon grinned and he cooed, wiggling his fingers.

“What?” Wonshik asked, wide eyed and suspicious.

Hakyeon took a sip of his latte and shrugged, “he wants to fuck you.”

“Don’t get my hopes up.”

“Ok I know I’ve been an ass and effectively demolished your self confidence, but he does, kind of, look at you sometimes. You know, sexually,” Hakyeon wiggled his fingers again and Wonshik wanted to throw up, “Plus you’re not terrible looking.”

“Oh thanks, what a compliment,” Wonshik rolled his eyes and took a swig of his scalding coffee. The pain soothed him some by that point.

Hongbin definitely couldn’t want to  _fuck_  him. That sounded even more unbelievable than the simple fact Hongbin had even kissed him. He hardly knew him, plus Wonshik hadn’t once failed to look like a complete blushing mess in front of him. Hardly attractive.

“So what’s our plan then?” Hakyeon asked with a glint in his eyes, “To get him what he wants I mean.”

“What plan? There is no plan,” Wonshik groaned, “I don’t want your meddling ass anywhere near this.”

“Oh yes you do, my plans to get you laid have always been flawless.”

Unfortunately that was true, but that didn’t instil Wonshik with much trust in this case. Wonshik was basically inept when it came to picking up, or dating, or anything of that nature. He was shaky and nervous and undoubtedly tackless, so Hakyeon had helped him out more than a few times. But that didn’t mean he’d be any help in this, very strange, situation.

“That doesn’t matter,” he huffed, “He doesn’t want to fuck me, full stop.”

“Oh yes he does,” Hakyeon singsonged, dipping his finger into the foam from his coffee, sucking it off his finger in a way which Wonshik guessed was meant to be seductive, “and I’m gonna make his pretty little dreams come true.”

-

 

Wonshik knew Hakyeon was up to something when he said he’d drive himself to a shoot a couple weeks later, rather than go with Wonshik as they usually did, but he wasn’t sure what. He kept shooting him winks and cheeky grins the entire day. Wonshik didn’t feel very safe.

Hongbin wasn’t helping much either, acting his overly friendly self again and giving no hint that he even remembered what happened in that alley. It’d been weeks since Hongbin kissed him and so far, nothing, not even a mention of it. Of course Wonshik couldn’t bring it up himself, he was still worried it actually  _had_  been a dream.

Despite this, Hongbin was definitely acting differently. So much more touchy, grazing his fingers momentarily over Wonshik’s chest or arm, speaking to him in that low tone. But worst was the way he looked at him, eyes dark and dangerous, like they’d been in the alley. 

Like right then, as Wonshik watched him posed with some fairly gaudy designer bags, he could’ve sworn Hongbin was shooting  _him_  some of those sultry looks which were meant for the camera. But then he blinked and his gaze was off him, and Wonshik had to wonder whether he was actually ok. Was he hallucinating? Maybe he needed to drink some water.

“Look at this shit,” Hakyeon suddenly said from beside him, “he wants  _something_  from you.”

Wonshik couldn’t help but groan, knowing this was coming.

“Can you please just shut up?” he hissed, “you’re not helping.”

“Oh yes I am,” Hakyeon hissed back, a little too loudly, “with out my help you’d probably never sate your obvious thirst, you should be thanking me.”

“I should never have told you.”

The photographer called out that they’d take a break to review lighting, and Wonshik took that as his queue to scuttle out and touch up the make up which had inevitably melted under the burning lights. Hakyeon gave him a little annoying nudge before going to his own model, and Wonshik could only sigh.

“Sorry, I think I smudged my eyes a little,” Hongbin breathed when Wonshik assessed the damage.

“It’s okay, it’s fixable,” Wonshik replied lightly, trying not to look too much into those sharp eyes. Hongbin smiled softly and nodded, closing his eyes for him.

“By the way, are you sure you’re ok with driving me home? Hakyeon said you could, but I thought I’d check with you.”

That made Wonshik twitch. So that’s what Hakyeon’s plan was.

“Hakyeon said that did he?” He shot Hakyeon a filthy look, which went completely ignored.

Hongbin blinked his eyes open, his frown furrowing, “yeah, he did? Look I wouldn’t usually ask but my usual ride cancelled on my and I didn’t really bring enough for a cab. He said you were going that way anyway, would you mind?”

He wanted to say no, because he wasn’t sure what danger Hongbin sitting next to him in an enclosed space would pose to his driving. But on the other hand, how could he say no when such an opportunity had presented itself to him? That didn’t mean he’d forgive Hakyeon for this.

“Oh no that’s fine, I’d be happy to,” he replied quickly, making a note to tear Hakyeon’s head off later.

 

-

 

It wasn’t long before he found himself sitting in his car, Hongbin perched prettily beside him fiddling with his radio.

Hongbin, it turned out, did not live remotely on his way home. Not that Wonshik was really complaining anymore with him singing softly along to whatever top 40 song he had playing on the radio. His voice was even more beautiful when he sang.

“Do you like this song?” he asked during the instrumental, turning to face Wonshik with a curious blink. Even Hongbin’s more innocent expressions seemed somewhat intimidating. 

“I don’t really know it to be honest, I don’t listen to much pop,” his voice shook a little as he said it. He wondered whether Hongbin had ever heard him speak without a shaky voice, he probably thought that was just how he spoke. 

“Really?” Hongbin reached to turn down he music and gave a soft laugh. “I suppose I should’ve guessed. What type of music do you like?”

“Um…” Wonshik hesitated, “mainly… rap.”

Hongbin laughed again and Wonshik couldn’t help but laugh along, nervously, “I wouldn’t have picked that. Though I guess you do have that hiphop feel about you.”

He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, unaware he even had that image since he barely tried, and they fell quiet again. Wonshik couldn’t help but feel awkward, felt like he should be contributing more to the conversation, but at that point that vast majority of his attention was focused on not swerving off the road out of anxiety. Hongbin seemed pretty comfortable however, folding up his long legs beneath him. But he also continued to study Wonshik, running his gaze over his body, searing hot into his skin.

“Sorry if I scared you the other day,” Hongbin said slowly, not sounding sorry at all, “I just couldn’t resist.”

That time Wonshik really did swerve, just slightly, his hands twitching violently on the wheel. His heart raced and he was unsure whether it was caused by what Hongbin had said or his sudden swerving, or both. Hongbin didn’t seem to notice much.

“Oh… um… no, you didn’t scare me,” Wonshik mumbled, trying to calm his heart, “don’t worry.”

“Well I’m glad. You liked it, right?” Hongbin probed.

Wonshik had to be careful not to choke or swerve again, or actually die for that matter, “Y-yeah,” he stuttered.

“So did I,” Hongbin smirked, the leather seat groaned under him as he leaned closer, “wanna do it again some time?”

Gaping at him, Wonshik tried to formulate some form of a reply, but before he could his GPS sounded loudly, informing him his destination was on the right. He pulled up sharply, too distracted to care that he was parked in a loading zone.

Hongbin grinned widely at him, dimples welling into his cheeks and Wonshik huffed, wanting so bad to wipe that fucking smile right off his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to Wonshik, and he  _loved_  it. He was torturing him.

Wonshik could barely slow himself when he whined more than growled a low, “fuck you,” and practically threw himself over the divide, grabbing onto Hongbin’s shoulders. He stopped himself short, lips just hovering over Hongbin’s, which were definitely void of a grin now. Warm breath from Hongbin’s slight gasp washed over his lips and he couldn’t help but lick them, suddenly nervous again.

But despite Hongbin’s shock, he quickly broke back into that grin, tipping his head back just slightly, letting his lips brush ever so gently over Wonshik’s.

“Yes,” he hissed, sounding all too seductive, “I  _like_  that.”

Those words had Wonshik surging forward, chest tightening almost painfully and he felt a distinct rush of warmth to his crotch, and Hongbin practically purred when he pressed their lips firmly together. 

Wonshik didn’t waste any time, nipping at Hongbin’s soft lips and pressing into him hard. And Hongbin pressed back, just as hard, parting his lips to slip his tongue out. He grasped roughly at Wonshik’s arms, fingers digging wells into his flesh, and he let out a small whine when Wonshik bit at his bottom lip. With Wonshik pushing forward, Hongbin was forced back against the car door. He gasped and felt back to push himself back up, back so he was pressing even harder against him. It felt like there was barely any room left between them. At least, their upper bodies. Wonshik definitely felt the lack of pressure against his crotch, making him whine in need. 

Before long Hongbin had his fingers twisted almost painfully in Wonshik’s hair, slid down the door so that Wonshik was practically on top of him, gearstick digging into his hip. But he couldn’t really care less with Hongbin practically grinning against his lips. His hands shook as he pawed mindlessly at Hongbin’s shirt, wanting it off. 

The car felt very warm by that point.

Wonshik managed to push Hongbin’s shirt up a little, running his palm over his toned stomach, but Hongbin pulled away and stopped his hand.

He let out a breathless laugh. “Maybe we should slow down, we  _are_  parked in the middle of a street after all.”

The real world suddenly all rushed back to Wonshik, the sounds of cars driving right by them and the faint bustle of the city. Warmth flooded his face and he recoiled in embarrassment, all too aware of what he’d just done.

“Sorry,” Wonshik murmured, letting himself slide back into the drivers seat, hitting his head on the roof in his haste. 

Hongbin giggled, the sound almost childlike, and Wonshik smiled sheepishly in return, rubbing his head. That’d fucking hurt.

“That was nice though.” Hongbin slid his hand over to pat Wonshik’s thigh, “thank you.”

The way he looked at him was almost what Wonshik would call affectionate, his smile playing in his dark eyes. A heart stopping look. But by the looks of it he was about to get out of the car, gathering his things which were tossed by his feet, and Wonshik felt an urgent need for him to stay.

“Do you want to get some coffee, maybe?” He asked desperately. Hongbin blinked for a second, confused, before he broke into a wide grin. 

“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do tonight anyway,” he replied, “there’s a really nice place just around the corner.”

 

—

 

Coffee dates became a regular thing between the two of them. At least that’s what Wonshik called them, dates. He wasn’t actually sure what his relationship with Hongbin was anymore.

They’d work on a shoot together and Wonshik would drive Hongbin home afterwards, stopping at the cute little cafe around the corner.

Hongbin took his coffee black, no sugar, better for his figure that way, so he said. Honestly Wonshik never really saw him eat. Only the bitter black coffee or occasional muesli bar. He was well aware this was just part of Hongbin’s line of work, but it didn’t make him any less concerned or uncomfortable. Hongbin assured him it was fine though, that though they were encouraged to stay thin, Jaehwan would never actually let them starve. 

Somehow Wonshik didn’t believe it.

They started kissing a lot too, in the occasional breaks they got at work, sneaking off to some broom closet to make out like a couple of teenagers. Though make out wasn’t all they always did. It never went too far though, short breaks only allowing for rushed pleasure before they were forced back out to work, Hongbin always looking immaculate as ever and leaving Wonshik looking as though he’d been mauled. Hakyeon thought it was quite hilarious.

But it was obvious they both wanted more. Hongbin hinted at it every so often, making Wonshik shake out of both anticipation and nerves. It was really a miracle he’d been able to keep Hongbin interested for that long, he was almost sure it would never happen.

At least not until one of their biggest fashion shows rolled around.

Hongbin was glistening in sweat by the time he walked off stage from his final walk. Wonshik gaped a little at the dampness of his hair and how his skin glittered under the lights. This was always his favourite part, when Hongbin was tired and sweaty, but couldn't shake the last bits of his sensual model face. When he'd rip off whatever shirt or jacket he was wearing and down the bottles of water thrust at him as soon as he stepped off the runway. He'd still walk with that effortless prowl, which he'd practiced so much it was practically engrained in his usual stride. Assistants had flocked around him by then, patting his neck, arms and chest dry with towels, and Wonshik couldn't deny that he was a little jealous of them. Which was ironic, when it was really them that should be jealous of him.

A bead of water escaped Hongbin's mouth as he swallowed and it trickled down his jaw, and Wonshik forgot who he was. 

"Hey," Hongbin said breathlessly, giving Wonshik a light pat on the shoulder, "how'd I do?"

Wonshik gave a shaky laugh, “brilliantly, as usual.”

Hongbin shot him a cheeky smile and lightly ran his fingers over Wonshik's arm. 

"That's what you always say," Hongbin said, absently looking around the bustling room, before looking back to take Wonshik in, "you look really nice tonight."

Wonshik snorted, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "what?"

He looked a mess if he was honest, his messy hair crammed under a cap after he'd wrestled with it to no avail that morning. For gods sake, he had on a pair of three day old unwashed jeans, with what looked like pizza sauce stains on the thighs. 

"I said you look nice! Very grunge," Hongbin said with a cheeky wink. Wonshik laughed nervously. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. 

The heavy makeup look he was wearing paired with the playful look on his face was like nothing Wonshik had ever really seen before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He blushed a little when Hongbin looked at him again, before turning away quickly to pack away his last brush that he'd been mindlessly toying with. Hongbin came up behind him all the same and rested his chin on his shoulder, sending a shiver down Wonshik's spine. He could feel his breath on his neck. 

"Wanna get out of here? Back to mine maybe?”

His voice was low and gravelly and Wonshik couldn't help but take a sharp breath at the simple yet heavy question. So he nodded and scrambled to gather his things while he waited for Hongbin to change, and they were in a cab in moments, Hongbin's address the only stop. 

Hoards of beautiful people dressed in outrageously expensive clothes were still bustling around the entrance, basking in the lights and cameras around them. Usually Hongbin would be there, chatting with designers and fashion royalty, but it seemed that night he was more than happy to leave it behind. 

Hongbin had taken off most of his makeup, but the remnants of dark eyeliner remained, and under the dim glow of the street lights which flickered by he looked positively terrifying. And Wonshik couldn't help but feel shaky and excited by it. He'd never been so alone with Hongbin before, since his recently busy schedule didn't allow much time for them to really  _be_  together, only just enough for hurried kisses and touches in change rooms every now and then. 

He was touchy, but only subtly, with a hand resting on Wonshik's thigh and the other toying with his hair, and he really had to try to breathe somewhat normally. Wonshik turned to him and he grinned, those wonderful little wells forming in his cheeks, and he looked just a little less intimidating. 

"You looked great tonight," Wonshik said softly, letting his own fingertips card through Hongbin's hair lightly, and Hongbin laughed.

"Well I have you to thank, don't I?"

_Not really_ , Wonshik thought. Hongbin looked perfect whether he had makeup on or not. But he took the praise all the same, since it was something he could never get enough of when Hongbin said it. 

He had that look in his eyes again, the hot glow behind blown out pupils and Wonshik couldn't help but lean in and lightly brush his lips over a sturdy cheekbone. The zing that ran through his lips was irresistible, so when Hongbin wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and nipped at his bottom lip, he let him. Hongbin kissed him softly at first but the intensity grew and by the time they arrived at Hongbin's address Wonshik felt lightheaded and breathless. He shot to cab driver a sheepish smile as Hongbin paid and they were back outside. 

It was cold and their breath fogged as they hurried towards the apartment building, though not because of the cold. They were barely in the elevator before Hongbin had his lips on him, kissing and nipping over his collar bones and neck. His breath was so hot against already burning skin. Wonshik felt weak under Hongbin's rough touch, gripping onto the front of his expensive shirt in oder to stay standing. Hongbin licked hungrily into Wonshik's mouth and he let out a keen, desperately wanting their clothes to be out of the way so he could really  _touch._

The elevator dinged and Hongbin practically dragged Wonshik to his door, fumbling with the keys already. Wonshik lent against him as he unlocked the door, mouthing kisses over his shoulder and leaving little wet patches on the soft fabric. The door finally opened and they stepped inside quickly. 

The flat was incredibly spacious from what Wonshik could see, with an expansive open plan living space from which several doors led. The furniture was all sleek and modern and white, like they'd stepped into a catalogue. He couldn't even imagine how much such a place would cost. He could barely afford his cramped and run down home.

Hongbin however paid no mind to it, quickly shutting the door and he was on Wonshik again, pressing him against the wall. Wonshik's hands were quickly pinned to the wall and Hongbin gave him a devilish smirk, leaning in to kiss up his jaw. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," he breathed, and Wonshik had to shut his eyes with a gasp. 

"Oh believe me I do," Wonshik quipped back, turning to nibble softly at Hongbin's earlobe. His hands slid down over Hongbin's toned back to grasp his ass and he barely caught his soft hum. 

Hongbin kissed like he was drowning, hard and desperate, barely enough time for them to gulp down a couple breaths before crashing back in. Wonshik could feel his lips bruising from the sharp nips from Hongbin's teeth and he couldn't keep in the groan that bubbled up. In the small moments they pulled back Wonshik was hit over and over by Hongbin's raw beauty. His hair was ruffled and wet with sweat, his lips red and puffy and his eyes hooded and swirling with desire. In the time he spent immersed in the feeling of Hongbin pressing against him, he'd almost forgotten just how beautiful he was. 

“God I can’t believe this is happening,” Wonshik gasped between kisses, melting against the wall.

“Believe it,” Hongbin chuckled, mouthing at Wonshik’s neck and jaw, and he ran his hands over his chest, fingers playing at his shirt, “just relax, don’t… don’t think so highly of me. I want this just as much as you do. I want  _you._ ”

The small whine that Wonshik made at the words said it all. They hit him right in the chest, that definite confirmation that Hongbin actually  _wanted_ him, because he’d never really let himself believe it, convincing himself it was all some dumb luck which would run out any moment. But there Hongbin had said it.

"Where's your bedroom?" Wonshik rasped. Hongbin just laughed and continued mouthing at his jaw, his hand sneaking between them to palm the front of Wonshik's pants. Hongbin smirked at Wonshik's groan and ground his hand against him again. 

"U-unless you just want to fuck, ah, on the floor," he panted. 

Hongbin let out a breathy chuckle, "I guess I see what you mean."

He gave him on last squeeze before he pushed away from the wall, flitting through the vast room with Wonshik in tow. 

The bedroom was just as vast, an enormous bed standing in the centre. But what almost stopped Wonshik in his tracks was the floor to ceiling window looking out over the twinkling city. The glass was so clean it was easy to imagine the wall had simply been ripped out. 

"That's incredible," he breathed, gesturing weakly at the window while Hongbin had latched onto his neck once again. 

Hongbin gave a vague hum, "perks of being a model I guess. I don't even pay for this place," he crept his thigh between Wonshik's, “maybe one day you can fuck me up against it," his tongue lapped at his earlobe, "let the city see."

Hongbin pushed him onto the bed and Wonshik gasped when he crawled over him to straddle his hips.

"Bet you'd like that."

Hongbin's voice was low, and Wonshik huffed as he slowly slid his fingers to interlock with his. Softly biting his lip, Hongbin ground his ass down against Wonshik's straining cock, letting his head fall back with a little gasp. Wonshik's hands twitched, itching to push Hongbin's shirt off or peel off those tight leather pants. But Hongbin simply smirked at him, his grip on Wonshik's hands tightening as he ground down again, and Wonshik bucked up to meet him. Again and again he let his ass drag against him, making Wonshik whimper and writhe against the sheets, his breath quickening. 

Finally he released Wonshik's hands to slowly tug off his own shirt, revealing his perfectly toned chest.

“God, you're fucking  _perfect_ ," Wonshik breathed, reaching up to touch his sides. Hongbin shot him a sensual smirk and he winked. 

"I know."

Wonshik rolled his eyes and crooked a smile, ”so fucking cocky, you models always are."

With his smirk growing into a grin, Hongbin slid back and knelt between Wonshik's thighs. Without touching his pants, Hongbin leant down and pressed his open mouth over Wonshik's clothed cock. The layers of jeans and underwear were like a brick wall and Wonshik squirmed to get more heat. Hongbin giggled and stilled Wonshik's hips. 

"Be patient," he practically purred. 

"Maybe I could if you weren't being so hot-"

Hongbin shushed him quickly, “Quiet.”

Hongbin's hand slid up to grab Wonshik's wrist. Ever so slowly, he licked up his wrist, over his palm, until his tongue slowly circled two of his fingers. Wonshik choked a whine as Hongbin sucked the tip of his fingers lightly, and he hardly noticed when Hongbin snuck his hand over the undo his pants. But he definitely noticed the fingers that crept past his underwear to grasp lightly at his aching cock. 

Wonshik bucked up into the touch, his fingers still in Hongbin's mouth, "ah fuck." 

He was such a tease, only giving Wonshik small touches and sultry looks, and Wonshik longed to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. 

“Hongbin,  _please_."

The words which were meant to be soft and pleading instead came out as a low growl and Hongbin perked up, giving Wonshik a bewildered but definitely approving look. 

“Oh, so that's how it is?"

In a moment Hongbin was back on top of him, shucking off his pants leaving him completely naked and Wonshik practically threw his own shirt off. Hongbin fished a tub of lube from the bedside table and Wonshik reached to take it, only to have Hongbin snatch it back. 

"Let me do it," he said with a surprisingly soft smile. 

"Fuck Hongbin, you're gonna kill me if you keep going on like this."

"You'll survive."

Hongbin quickly slicked up his fingers and reached between his legs, mouth dropping open with a long sigh as he slid them into himself. Wonshik’s eyes were glued to Hongbin’s face, entranced by the way his brow crumpled, his lashes fluttering. He was definitely going to overheat. 

"That's debatable," he groaned. 

Hongbin, it turned out, was breathy and  _loud_  as he fucked himself roughly, his head thrown back and free hand supporting himself on Wonshik's still clothed thigh. Wonshik was rendered speechless as he watched, slowly reaching up to grip at Hongbin’s toned thighs, which only drew more sounds from his perfect lips. 

Wonshik should've known by then, Hongbin loved to put on a show, let him see exactly how beautiful he was, admire every line of his body which shook with every drop of his hips. 

One of the hands on Hongbin's thighs dropped to his own crotch, palming himself through his underwear just to get some semblance of relief. Hongbin didn't like that. 

"That's not allowed," he breathed heavily, slapping Wonshik's hand. He almost whined in frustration, that was until Hongbin lent down to suck and bite at his shoulder, previously busy hand moving to free Wonshik's erection and swiftly slick him up. By the time Hongbin was finished painting a pretty mark on his skin, Wonshik was shuddering, desperately bucking up into Hongbin's light touch. 

"Oh fuck please Hongbin,  _please."_

Hongbin tutted breathlessly and slid back, "so impatient."

With a thrumming heart and clouded vision, Wonshik huffed and struggled not to buck up, like he desperately wanted to, when Hongbin positioned him and ever so slowly sunk down, head slumping forward with a frown. His jaw was slack and eyes scrunched up, finally fully seated, and his thighs shook ever so slightly against Wonshik's sides. Wonshik let out a breath and sat up to hold Hongbin against his chest, pressing light kisses to his shoulders and cheeks, comforting him as he got used to the stretch. Hongbin mewled softly at the light touches of lips to his skin. Pretty catlike eyes opened to meet Wonshik's, the mascara and remnants of smudged eyeliner all too seductive. Wonshik had never been more proud of his work. 

“You're perfect," the whisper fell from Wonshik's lips without much thought. 

Hongbin groaned and furrowed his brow, "stop that," he growled. 

His hips twitched and he lifted himself up a little, sinking back down with a low groan. Wonshik's breath caught. He was so tight around him it almost hurt.

They built up a slow rhythm at first, Wonshik rolling his hips up to meet Hongbin, but soon enough it wasn't enough and Hongbin desperately tried to speed things up, make it rougher. He dropped down rapidly, his nails digging into Wonshik's shoulders as he did, and a sharp groan or whine slipped past his swollen lips every time. He looked so wonderful, the city lights painting pretty patterns over his skin, but Wonshik barely had enough focus to take the sight in with Hongbin nipping and biting at his neck, moaning by his ear. 

"Fuck, Wonshik,  _harder_ ," he said between gasps, and Wonshik tried to comply. Their position, however, didn't allow him much movement, so instead he grabbed at Hongbin's hips, helping him slam down harder, and Hongbin all but screamed. 

"Oh  _fuck,"_ Hongbin gasped, mouth hanging open. 

His eyes rolled back when Wonshik did it again. Fingers came up to twist tightly into Wonshik's hair and Hongbin pulled his head back roughly. Wonshik winced at the sharp pinpricks along his skull when Hongbin tugged harder. Again and again Hongbin was lifted and slammed down, his moans filling the air and mixing with Wonshik's gasps and groans. 

Hongbin rolled his head back down to rest his forehead against Wonshik's, and he licked his lips, "Wonshik, oh  _god,_ I-I'm close."

Reflexly Wonshik slid his hand between them and quickly pumped Hongbin's leaking cock, leaving him to shakily ride him again. Hongbin swore under his breath, pressing his face closer to Wonshik's and after only a couple more strokes he climaxed with a shaky groan. The way he tightened so deliciously around him had Wonshik gasping, and he didn’t last much longer. He moaned softly as he thrust up into him sloppily, riding out his orgasm. 

Hongbin slumped forward, heavy against Wonshik's chest and he let them fall back onto the mattress. Fingers played lightly with Wonshik's hair as they lay panting together. 

"Will you stay?" Hongbin rasped, his eyes closed and face lax. 

Wonshik had a shoot early the next morning and his car was still parked near the show, likely with a parking ticket. But he really couldn't bring himself to care when he had Hongbin in his arms. 

"Yeah, I'll stay.”


End file.
